Out of Control
by Smarty Cat
Summary: [Complete] 1xR lime What really happened between Heero and Relena in that locker room on Libra? Heed the M rating and please read all author's notes. ALL comments and criticisms are welcome.
1. Words

**Please note: As of November 2011, ALL NEW FICS unrelated to previously posted works will be posted under the name Inverse Calico. A link is on my author profile.**

**Warning****:** _**Heed the R rating!**_ The following is the **lime **version of a 1xR lemon. Part one is posted on FFN in its entirety, but if you want to read the full version of part two, you'll have to get the link from my author page.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise and Sotsu Agency and distributed in America exclusively under license by Bandai Entertainment. I do not claim the characters within, and I can not be held accountable for any damages that may occur should your mother discover you reading this. You have been warned about the content and pairing. Proceed at your own risk. Hentai addicts, be gentle on me. It's my first time.  
**Chapter Completed:** May 31, 2002

Please note that this is a completely insane idea that was planted in my head from a few remarks a guy friend made while watching the ending of the series. This is just in fun and is not meant to be taken seriously.

**Out of Control  
**  
by  
**Smarty Cat  
**

**Part 1 - **_**Words **_**  
**=================================================

He was planning to die. It seemed like he was always planning to die, but this time she knew there was a much higher chance that he would actually succeed. She knew it, and she also knew there wasn't a single damn thing she could do or say to make him change his mind.

_Are you sure about that?  
_  
Relena firmly suppressed the silky, taunting whisper that flitted through her mind. Now was hardly the time to be having conversations with herself despite what her subconscious might think. She could go crazy some other time, just not now.

Heero was untouchable, unwavering, and she knew that in his mind, she was as well. The honey blonde ran one small hand through her hair wearily as she opened one locker after another in search of a spacesuit that would fit her reasonably well. She was the goddess on a white marble pedestal, sovereign of peace, prim, demure, distant.

_Weak.  
_  
Heero had said that she was strong, but he was mistaken. A strong person would not just let him leave with the intent to die. She knew that every time he fought there was the chance he might be killed. She took the same risk every time she appeared in public, but she hated his careless attitude about it. Where the hell was Heero's survival instinct? His sense of self-preservation?

_You'll just have to give him a reason to survive.  
_  
Relena snorted. The disturbing speaker in her head spoke with her voice, but its speech patterns were remarkably similar to Dorothy Catalonia's. Why debate with a real person when you could just argue with yourself?

What possible thing could she do to make Heero want to live anyway? Her blue eyes widened with sudden realization as a giggle echoed in her mind, and her entire body froze with shock. Heero, despite all actions to the contrary, was a teenage boy. And teenage boys, as Relena knew very well from annoying past experiences, were ruled by their hormones.

"Oh no," she whispered flatly into the empty inside of a locker, clinging to its door for support, but her traitorous eyes slowly drifted to the slim figure seated on the only bench in the room.

_Oh yes_, echoed the horrible heated voice in her head.

"Oh hell!" Heero snarled when blood from the cut on his arm dripped onto the oxygen regulator of the suit he had chosen. He yanked the bottom half back off and threw it on the floor. Now wasn't the time to be taking chances, and he'd have to find another one.

"Something wrong, Heero?"

The pilot of Wing Zero glanced up at the girl clinging to a locker door with a slightly unsettled look on her face. When she saw the drops of blood on the suit and floor, her eyes widened.

"Heero, you said it wasn't that serious!"

"It's not." He glanced at his bleeding arm carelessly. It was a slight annoyance but nothing that he could not handle.

"Yes, it is!"

Relena caught him totally by surprise when she lunged for his throat of all things. In a move that had been drilled into him relentlessly during his training but was slightly modified now and executed more gently because he did not want to kill her, he caught her hands and jerked her body against his, pulling her into his lap and effectively immobilizing her.

"Heero, let go of me," Relena said firmly, though her body betrayed her calm tone by its slight trembling. Why did his survival instinct have to kick in now?

Cold blue eyes met hers squarely. Relena raised her chin and met his stare determinedly. When Heero relaxed his hold slightly, she slowly raised one hand back up to his neck, arching one eyebrow in pointed question. When the young man mad no move to stop her, she plucked the white bandana from around his neck.

"Take off your shirt."

Heero blinked, startled by the command, but casually shrugged out of the stolen uniform, revealing his usual green tank top underneath.

Relena fidgeted with the white cloth nervously, twisting it between her fingers. She was sitting on Heero's lap, and he was taking off his clothes. Now would be the perfect time to obey that little voice, but was she really planning to go through with this?

_What's more important? Heero's life or your virtue?  
_  
Good heavens! Just look at those muscles. I've never been so close to them before.

_No contest.  
_  
Relena wrapped the scrap of cloth around Heero's arm and tied it off firmly. Her hands lingered on the warm skin of his arm, and she bowed her head, letting a waterfall of golden strands hide her expression. Beneath the protection of her hair, her blue eyes were wide and slightly unfocused.

Now, how **do **you seduce a suicidal, antisocial teenage assassin?

_That's easy. Just get close enough and let mother nature take care of the rest.  
_  
Relena took in a ragged breath. She was quite aware of the effects Heero's proximity was having on her. The poor girl suddenly remembered that teenage girls had raging hormones too, although they were controlled not by them to the extent that teenage boys were.

_Now to just act on those urges...  
_  
Heero was openly staring at the blonde in his lap. She had been frozen for several moments, and she was starting to make him feel rather...uncomfortable.

"Relena?"

"Heero," came the whispered answer.

The Asian boy scowled faintly. Her voice had sounded strange. He reached out and grabbed her chin, firmly turning her face up to his. Slightly darkened blue eyes stared up at him unnervingly.

"Relena, what are you doing?"

She seemed to snap back to herself abruptly and jerked away from him, stammering, "Nothing! We'd better go, huh?"

_**Damn it all to hell, girl! What's wrong with you?!  
**_  
She flinched at the anger in her mental voice's scream and stumbled over a helmet on the floor, sending her windmilling back into Heero's lap.

Facedown.

Relena let out a small moan that made the hairs on Heero's neck rise, and he heard her mumble a faint "I give up."

As Relena kneeled with her head on Heero's thigh, she could not help but think how comfortable her current position was.

_And convenient.  
_  
She sighed, partly in defeat, partly in satisfaction, and partly in exasperation at the perverted train her thoughts had taken to lately. Suddenly her eyes widened, and her breath hitched in her throat. Had something just **twitched**?!

Heero sat on the bench rigidly, hands clenched, fighting his body's natural reaction as her warm breath fanned lightly against the front of his stolen pants. A second caress of heated air had him biting back an oath as Relena slowly began to sit up. Her hands slipped firmly up over his thighs-for balance of course-as her nose accidentally nuzzled against a growing hardness when she raised her head. It was all perfectly rational and plausible, and her cheeks **were **stained pink in proper embarrassment.

And all his reasoning flew right out the proverbial window when he saw the wicked amusement mixed with a primal hint of fire in her eyes.

Relena suppressed a delighted giggle when she saw the astonished, almost stricken look on his face. A tremor suddenly ran through the hard muscles beneath her hands, and she squeezed his thighs soothingly before lowering her head to once again rest in his lap. She smiled at Heero's strained whimper.

This was fun!

Or it was fun, she amended, until he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head up.

"Ow! Heero, that hurts!"

"What are you doing?" he gritted out between clenched teeth.

She blinked at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

And his control snapped.


	2. Actions

**Please note: As of November 2011, ALL NEW FICS unrelated to previously posted works will be posted under the name Inverse Calico. A link is on my author profile.**

_**Once again, heed the R rating!**_ Go to my author page for the original, uncensored version, not that it contains terribly more than this.

**Completed:** June 8, 2002

**Out of Control  
**  
by  
**Smarty Cat  
**

**Part 2 - **_**Actions  
**_=================================================

Nearly a year of tension and frustration, sexual and every other kind, came roaring to the surface as Heero suddenly crushed his lips to hers.

_Woooohooooo! Score one for the princess!_

The voice in Relena's head cried out with ecstatic joy as she shook at the intoxicating sensations spreading through her body. Heero's kiss was wild, almost savage, but it felt sinfully good. She opened her mouth, welcoming the warm invasion of his tongue and reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair and pull him closer. Heero snarled softly and nipped at her mouth, tugging her lower lip between his teeth before pulling away and releasing his tight grip on her hair. Relena's eyes opened to stare up into his passion-darkened gaze with confusion and a twinge of hurt.

"We don't have time for this!" he spat out, his voice surprisingly harsh.

Relena gulped back tears as she let go of him and rose to her feet. "I understand. I... I'm sorry."

She turned to walk away only to be snatched back against a chest that seemed to have been reinforced with steel. She froze where she stood as Heero lowered his head to her ear. His presence at her back was distinctively masculine and more than a little predatory.

"Do you think you can just walk away?"

An annoyed scowl flashed across Relena's face at the question. She wanted desperately to remind him that he always did. Then his hand moved from its nearly bruising grip on her wrist up to her waist and was joined by the other one. He pulled her closer, and she felt a noticeable hardness rub teasingly against her backside.

_And men say women are fickle. Hah!_

"Um...no?" Her voice was surprisingly small and more than a little shaky when she finally offered a response.

She heard Heero make a small sound of male satisfaction, and then his mouth was on the soft skin of her neck, caressing and taunting her nerve endings with teeth, lips, and tongue. Relena's head fell back against his shoulder with a moan as her body arched in pleasure. One small hand curled up behind her head to tangle slim fingers in the brown silk that tickled her skin. The other hand clutched at Heero's arm for balance and support as her knees turned to jelly.

_Better make it a quickie. We've still got a war to end._

Heero seemed to have an unspoken agreement with the voice taunting Relena's thoughts. His hand moved over her clothed hip and down her leg before curling to the inside and running slowly up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Relena's blood turned to liquid fire coursing through her veins and culminating at that not-so-secret place hidden between her legs. She felt so hot and restricted and unbelievably **needy**. There was strange, warm moisture pooling in her belly, and her pulse suddenly seemed to have relocated to her lower body as Heero drew tantalizing patterns over her skin with his rough fingers.

_Oooooh, this feels **nice**. You should have done this sooner._

The blonde girl moaned in agreement and tugged sharply on Heero's hair, bringing his lips back up to hers. She breathed one word against his mouth before losing herself in the sensation of his tongue wrapping sensuously around her own.

Now.

Heero's hand moved from stroking the baby soft skin of her thigh back up over the curve of her hip, searching. It drifted higher.

And higher...

Higher...

There's the waistband of her skirt...

Before slowing and slipping back down in a confused manner. Pure chance caused one of his blunt nails to catch on a thin, light strip of fabric, tugging it away from her skin and down her legs.

Heero pulled away from his exploration of Relena's mouth to cast a puzzled glance at the floor. He stared at the tiny, rather damp white thong lying there innocently and tried to reconcile it with the wholesome image of the girl currently writhing wantonly in his arms.

Relena rubbed enticingly against the warm hand still resting on her hip, but Heero appeared to have turned into a block of granite. She turned her head to glare at him irritatedly, but his attention appeared to be fixated on her feet. The girl frowned and glanced down to see the cause of his apparent fascination. She studied the scrap of cloth on the floor and then looked back at her would-be lover's blank face. Rolling her eyes, she stepped out of her underwear and turned herself in his arms. Placing one hand on either side of his face, she forced his eyes up to meet hers.

"People don't really think that I can wear this skirt and get by with anything more than barely there underwear, do they?"

He blinked at her, an uncomprehending look etched on his handsome face.

_Men can be such idiots. I would have thought he'd like the thong._

"I'd have panty lines, Heero! Huge, noticeable panty lines!"

There was no end to the confusion on his face in sight. Relena grumbled softly. The wonderful feelings were fading damn it! And those annoying sirens and flashing red emergency lights, which had before lent a sense of erotic urgency, were not helping her disposition now.

_We don't have time for **this**!_

No, we don't, Relena agreed silently.

_I think it's time to take matters into our own hands. Literally._

"I'll help you with your problem, Heero, if you'll help me with mine."

"Mission accepted."

x_x_x_x_x

The two young lovers lay twined together for a short eternity as they slowly regained their senses. Heero quietly raised his head, staring into the sated blue depths of Relena's eyes before withdrawing and rising to his feet. The blonde girl watched him put his clothes back on and would have felt hurt at his distant attitude if his hands had not been shaking. As it was she felt only a mild bit of amusement at the way his eyes kept flickering back to her as she buttoned her shirt and retrieved her thong. There was also a faint sense of dread accompanied by an underlying sense of confusion. Their... union... should have been more uncomfortable, shouldn't it?

_Aren't you glad you took all those equitation classes while you were in school?_

Her brow furrowed slightly as she considered the stray thought that flitted through her head while obediently putting on the spacesuit Heero had forced into her arms. Horses? What did horses have to do with anything?

Heero struggled into his own suit, grunting at the twisted pressure his actions put on his injury. Relena clutched her helmet to her chest and watched him guiltily, her eyes lingering on the red patch spreading across the rough bandage. It was her fault he had been injured, and it was her fault that he had aggravated the wound.

_Don't be ridiculous. He's more than capable of getting hurt without your help. You saved his life._

Relena shook her head slowly and tightened her grip on her helmet for the meager comfort it offered. Had she? Could anything she did ever really sway him from his intentions?

"Once we're on Peacemillion, follow Howard's instructions and get your butt out of here."

The cold knot of fear in Relena's stomach tightened. "I want to talk to my brother just one more time." Perhaps she could still convince Milliardo to give up this foolishness even if Heero would not.

Heero picked up his helmet and walked past her with his eyes closed tightly. "It won't help. Zechs' decision is final."

Relena raised one eyebrow in annoyance. Though he had left it unspoken, Heero had more than implied that his decision was also final, and the weight of that silent message rang in the air between them as he walked away. Relena slammed the locker door shut with an exasperated sigh. He was doing it again! Just walking away from her without a single glance back to throw his life away! Had her sacrifice been completely worthless?

_Damn headstrong young stud._

She snarled at the mental voice. All this had been its idea, and it wasn't like she could just trot out to a store somewhere and buy her virginity back because it had been defective the first time!

Wait a minute.

Equitation?

Stud?

Trot?

What was with her sudden fixation with horses?

_I thought you were an intelligent girl. They're the reason it didn't really hurt. Riding._

Sudden clarity and understanding washed over Relena's mind along with a flash of Heero and herself locked in a carnal embrace. A combination of hysterical giggle and sob lodged in her throat as she watched her lover float up to the cockpit of his Gundam.

"Oh, Heero... I wanted to be on top next time."

Heero stiffened as her despairing whisper drifted to his ears. The mental picture of her suggestion and the accompanying memory of what they had just done danced in front of him tantalizingly. It was so tempting to just give in to her, but he could not stay, and he refused to make a promise that he might not be able to keep.

But he would try.

To live and to prevail.

For her.

**Original A.N.** For anyone interested, the story behind the story - The aforementioned guy friend's views on Relena: "She's not as innocent as she seems." When asked why he thought that: "The skirt. She wears thongs. I can tell. Otherwise she would have panty lines." I pointed out that while I have seen a great many panty _shots_ in anime, I'd never once seen a panty _line_. And just what exactly did wearing a thong have to do with someone's sexual experience? "Trust me. I am a connoisseur, and I just know." I really didn't want to get into _that_ so I let it slide after bashing him with a pillow.

Then we get to the touching goodbye scene, you know the one with them wearing those damn helmets. I'm going into fangirl cuteness overload at the almost kiss, and he's "He got laid." As flatly spoken and calm as if he was commenting on the weather. "Think about it. Mr. My-Life-Is-Worthless-and-I-Am-Cool-Collected-and-Unemotional just smiled, starts making bets, practically _hugs_ her, and then gets sparkly eyes! Sparkly eyes! No guy, especially one like him, is EVER that cheerful unless they just got laid!"

And you know... he has a point. Something had to have happened between them for Heero to act like that. Not necessarily sex, but hey, it worked out for my purposes. I needed an idea for a funny lemon, and I got one. Hope y'all enjoyed it.

**Additional A.N.** Due to popular demand, there is a sequel to this called _Executive Orders_. I hope you've enjoyed this one and will also like its sequel. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
